


Sex

by Saint11Icarus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Okay maybe a little plot, PWP, mention of delphine/leekie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint11Icarus/pseuds/Saint11Icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short med school AU based on the song "Sex" by The 1975 (but the Lauren Aquilina cover).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Use Your Hands And My Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> I’d highly recommend checking out the lyrics before you read the fic so that you kind of get a vague idea of what you’re in for. Or, even better, go listen to it. Lauren Aquilina's cover is on youtube and it's the bees knees.

“Mmm,” Cosima pushed glasses further up her nose and leaned over the book spread out between them. She untangled an arm from around herself and flipped back and forth between two pages. “Considering the lifespan post-treatment for Subjects A and B I think we can safely put Subject C’s—“

“Non, wait,” Delphine threw a hand out to cover hers where it held the page corner. She was wearing a deeply purple nail polish so dark that at first glance it could be easily mistaken for black. Cosima had thought it was black, initially, herself. Under the soft library lights, though, the color deepened, grew more rich. “I know what you are about to say, and you are not taking into account the patient history— Subject C didn’t undergo treatments as early in life as the others.”

“So you think A and B may have developed a tolerance to the treatments?” The brunette frowned.

Delphine’s eyebrows arched high on her forehead and she shrugged, “If they experienced relapse, the potential outcome for Subject C could be much different. Perhaps they will see a more successful response.”

Cosima scoffed, nudging the blonde with her shoulder. “You’re making a big assumption that the treatment was initially successful in the first place.” She smelled like flowers, some floral perfume, Cosima would give anything to know what it was.

Delphine smiled, “If it wasn’t, they would have died after their first round, don’t you think?” She had a point and she knew it. She laughed, continued, “I don’t think we can extrapolate from the data provided and still say with certainty what kind of survival rate Subject C can expect.”

Cosima sighed and leaned back in her chair, hugging herself with one arm and adjusting her glasses with the other. She let her head drop to the side, She’d been holding it up for hours— they’d been at the library for _hours_. “Yeah, I’m down with that.” She grabbed her pen and scribbled down the blonde’s thoughts.

Delphine looked up from her work. She wasn’t smiling— Cosima was used to her smile. No, her hazel eyes were hooded and she had her bottom lip fast between her teeth. This was a look the brunette was also becoming accustomed too. Cosima could feel the corner of her lips quirk up involuntarily. “Don’t you think we’ve done enough for one day?” Delphine gave the words a sultry roll. Cosima glanced around, the library had been much busier when they’d first started studying, but students had filed out over time and it was nearly empty. They were the only people in sight— save for a young librarian sitting on the counter by the register, her legs crossed at the ankle, heel banging back against a torn paper taped to the front of the desk, and nose buried in a hardback. Suddenly Delphine’s breath tickled Cosima’s ear, the short woman hadn’t even noticed her lean in, “I have been watching her, she hasn’t looked up from that book in twenty minutes.”

Cosima turned to face the French woman quickly, “Are you serious about this?”

Delphine smiled and stood, slipped a finger under the edge of Cosima’s sleeveless top and tugged gently. “Come on. She won’t notice.” She was always serious, and it never took her long to convince Cosima of anything.

“Alright,” Cosima bit her lip and pushed out of the chair, grabbed Delphine’s hand, and strode off with purpose, “I know just the place.”

When she spun Delphine around and started pushing her backwards down the aisle the blonde giggled and eyed the sign overhead, “Women’s studies? Cheeky.”

Cosima grinned and shushed her, glancing around for any wayward bookkeepers. The taller woman slid her arms over Cosima’s shoulders and let herself be led blindly, not once did she look behind her— Cosima felt hazel eyes locked on her face the entire time. When Delphine’s spine bounced off the bookcase she licked her lips and nudged Cosima’s jaw forward, lowering her head to kiss the shorter woman slowly, tongue coming out to tease her bottom lip. One of Delphine’s hands wrapped gently around Cosima’s neck and a painted thumb slid over the bobbing swallow of her throat. The blonde’s nose bumped against Cosima’s as she pulled back, chuckling quietly. She was always so smug, she knew full well what her kiss did to the tattooed woman.

Delphine’s hips were a steady pressure and they started to sway. The tutting of her tongue against the backs of her teeth prompted Cosima to start unbuttoning the blonde’s slacks, dropping the zipper as Delphine reached up and pulled off her glasses, folded them, and set them on the shelf behind her.

Delphine was even gorgeous blurry

—and certainly not wearing any underwear. “You planned this all along,” Cosima whispered into the slope of her neck, pressing a hand into her pants, “you’re the cheeky one.”

Delphine’s laugh turned to a gasp when Cosima found her clit. She was already slick and swollen and the shorter woman wondered how long she had been squirming over the fantasy while they were studying. The blonde’s lip found it’s way between her teeth, she struggled to contain a moan and Cosima felt the pressure of palms on her shoulders, urging her down. Quick and to the point today, but she supposed they needed to be— considering the location.

Cosima dropped to her knees and shimmied the slacks down Delphine’s thighs. The blonde grunted with the effort, eyes up and alert. “I should have worn a skirt,” she whispered.

Cosima couldn’t have agreed more, “Make it a point the next time you plan surprise library sex, okay?” She struggled a bit more with the pants until she managed to pull off a shoe and get one leg completely free.

Delphine chuckled, running her fingers against Cosima’s scalp, slotting long digits between her braids. “Yes, I’ll make a note.” Delphine wasted no time hooking her bare leg over a low shoulder and dragging the woman forward until Cosima’s mouth was colliding with her.

Her breath came out a rattled shake and Cosima smiled against her pussy, reaching between her legs to grab her ass and pull her impossibly closer. She moved slowly, meticulously cleaning heady arousal from Delphine’s folds before she stretched her jaw to probe the blonde’s opening with a pointed tongue. Cosima glanced up at Delphine, she was a mess of out-of-focused thrashing, but she could make out a hand moving up to cover the tall woman’s gasping mouth. Cosima swirled around Delphine’s clit and felt nails stinging her scalp. Delphine let go of her head and clenched a fist, thrusting it down at her side with enough force that it banged back against the bookshelf. It looked to Cosima like she was biting down on her stifling palm and the thought of Delphine struggling to hold back her frequent, and often extremely loud, moaning sent a rush of adrenaline blossoming through the brunette’s brain.

She latched her lips around Delphine’s clit and sucked roughly to test her response. Cosima intended on making Delphine call her name until it echoed through the stacks of dusty old tomes. Delphine’s leg slipped off Cosima’s shoulder and she doubled over, her hands slapping painfully over the shorter woman’s ears. Cosima flinched and released her. Delphine quickly jerked Cosima’s face upward until they were nose to nose, the blonde bent at the middle, “Mon dieu, you are going to get us caught,” she hissed into Cosima’s open-mouthed smile, “be nice, chérie.” She closed the short distance between their lips, her tongue sliding against the roof of Cosima’s mouth, letting out a quiet rush of air at the taste of herself.

“I’m not the one who’s going to get us caught,” the dreaded student smirked and locked eyes with Delphine while she moved a hand to glide through her wetness. The French woman gasped loudly. Cosima clicked her tongue against her teeth and slipped her middle finger in to the first knuckle, earning a low, quiet moan. “See? You’re the one who’s going to get us busted.”

“Brat,” Delphine breathed, a thumb trailing across Cosima’s lips.

The short woman pressed deeper inside her and cupped a hand over Delphine’s mouth to stifle the moan threatening to break from her throat. “Shh, shh. Stay quiet.” Cosima thought she was so beautiful— curled in around herself, her jaw trembling under the tattooed student’s palm as a shiver moved through her, and big, hazel, doe eyes drifting out of focus. Cosima slowly removed her hand and used it to grip a long thigh, she could feel Delphine’s muscles flexing under her fingers.

“Cosima,” she whined. And Cosima couldn’t think of anything sexier in that moment than the sound of her name in Delphine’s accent. She wanted to hear it again. She pushed Delphine’s shoulder, urging her back up, and withdrew her finger to lift Delphine’s leg into place over her shoulder. Hands returned Delphine’s smooth ass once again and Cosima tilted her pelvis forward for a better angle. She dropped a kiss against Delphine’s folds and laughed when the blonde huffed out a breath. Delphine settled her hands back on top of Cosima’s head before earnestly grinding herself against the short woman’s chin. “Cosima, please. Someone will find us.”

She was right, Cosima thought, they were on borrowed time and it was bound to run out soon. She set to her task, running her tongue across Delphine’s flesh. The French woman was so turned on that Cosima thought she might drown. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and stiffened her tongue, pushing it into Delphine to get at the source of her wetness, drawing out her arousal with long, slow thrusts. The bridge of Cosima’s nose was brushing against Delphine’s clit with each push. It was only a few minutes before her thighs started to shake and she was losing her balance. Cosima moved her hands to hold Delphine’s rolling hips, pressing them back against the books to steady her in place. She didn’t stop her rocking motion, her hipbones pressing into Cosima’s palms rhythmically. The brunette tasted her again, drawing more wetness into her mouth, coating her tongue in it. “You’re so wet,” Cosima couldn’t fight off the moan that sprung up so she quieted it as well as she could by closing her lips around the bundle of nerves that Delphine’s rutting motions were straining to draw her attention to.

The vibration only pushed the blonde closer to the edge and Cosima heard her head thud back against the heavy wooden structure behind them. Delphine unsuccessfully tried to hold in a loud, throaty moan. Her hands slapped over her mouth and she giggled behind them. Cosima stopped moving immediately, trying to listen for anyone coming. There was no way the vocalization had gone unnoticed by the library staff— it had nearly echoed through the empty space. They locked eyes and Delphine thrust her hips forcefully, knocking into Cosima’s mouth, “Don’t stop now. If we get caught before I come I wi—“

The brunette grinned and plunged back into her, cutting her off. Delphine wasn’t even trying to be quiet anymore. Each thrust of Cosima’s tongue elicited a gasp or squeak or grunt. She was positive that any second they’d be found by a librarian seeking out the source of the sounds. Cosima just hoped it was the young, queer girl that was sitting on the counter and not the little old lady or the bearded hipster with his skinny jeans and Buddy Holly glasses. She thought the girl might be a bit more understanding… and a bit less creepy. She wanted to tell Delphine to be quiet but the blonde was holding her head in place and riding her face so roughly that she could barely get a breath in. Her pubic bone was crashing against the bridge of Cosima’s nose. It was useless trying to move so the short woman just held her tongue in place and gripped the blonde’s hips for dear life. Delphine ground herself to a quaking orgasm without any assistance.

Cosima felt Delphine’s leg wobble so she pressed her hips back into the bookcase as hard as she could. The tall woman released her head and reached behind her, gripping a shelf to hold herself up— though her unsteady arms weren’t much stronger than her one standing leg. Cosima lapped gently at her clit with the flat of her tongue while the blonde twitched through the aftershocks. She moaned quietly, humming in bliss, “My God, Cosima.” The short woman was certain she could live forever off nothing but the sound of her name on Delphine’s lips.

The blonde’s thigh slid off her shoulder and fell limp. “Here, put your pants back on.” Cosima busied herself shoving the empty leg of Delphine’s slacks right-side out.

Delphine groaned quietly and stroked Cosima’s head, “Give me a moment.”

Cosima thought she could hear someone coming, she glanced over her shoulder— the coast was still clear. “We don’t have a moment, come on.” She grabbed Delphine’s ankle and pushed her foot into the pants. Delphine let out another groan and bent over to help tug them up. Cosima stood, her knees were stiff from being on the ground for so long and they popped in protest. She shook her legs out, trying to get past the aching pins and needles. Delphine slipped her shoe on and finished buttoning her pants just in time— the counter-girl rounded the corner with suspicious eyes.

Cosima grabbed a book and opened it to a random page, pretending to show Delphine something. She looked up and made eye contact with the girl and watched a knowing smile spread across the young woman’s face. “Could you two keep it down, please? You’re disturbing the students trying to study.”

A furious blush spread up Delphine’s neck and Cosima cleared her throat, “Yeah, uh, sorry. We were…just leaving.” She offered an apologetic grin and snapped the book shut— she’d been holding it upside down.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot Delphine let out the breath she was holding, “Merde.”

“You could have been a little more quiet,” Cosima chided, sliding the book back into place.

Delphine just chuckled, “Non, absolutely not. I tried so hard.”

“Well, it clearly wasn’t hard enough.” Cosima poked her tongue out and Delphine lunged forward to nip at it. The brunette pulled it back into her mouth just in time, but Delphine pressed in for a deep kiss all the same. Her tongue grazed over Cosima’s. It was the shorter woman’s turn to moan.

“Shhhhh…” Delphine pulled back with a smile, “you’ll get us kicked out.”

Cosima rolled her eyes and grabbed the Delphine’s wrist, dragging her out of the stacks. The librarian wasn’t kidding about studying students— in the time since they’d hidden the desks had filled up, there were at least twenty sets of eyes on them. “Oh.” Cosima had never seen Delphine such a bright shade of red. She scooped their things off the table and into her arms. Delphine’s long fingers tightened around her elbow and pulled her towards the exit as quickly as her long strides could carry them.

They burst outside and when the fresh smell of spring hit her, Cosima was suddenly aware of how thick and sex-filled the air in their corner of the library had gotten. They stopped by the blonde’s car and she took her purse from Cosima’s arms.

The short student watched Delphine dig for her keys, worrying a lip between her teeth, “Hey, Delphine?”

“Oui?” She barely glanced up.

Cosima took a deep breath, “Do you want to like…grab coffee sometime? Maybe?”

A slow smile spread across the blonde’s face but she continued shuffling the contents of her purse around in silence until she located her keys. She hit the fob and the doors unlocked. She finally looked up from her bag, still smiling, “Cosima, how many times are you going to ask me out?”

The brunette slid her hand under her dreads to rub the back of her neck, shrugging, “Yeah, sorry. I should probably stop.”

Delphine hummed and nodded, studying Cosima’s face. “Let’s meet up at your place to study next week, yes?”

Cosima laughed, but it came out strained around the awkward tightness in her throat, “Yeah, don’t want to put on another show.” She gestured back towards the library and let her hands slap against the outsides of her thighs.

Delphine laughed too, unrestrained and happy, “Oui, that was embarrassing.” She took in Cosima’s uncomfortable look and leaned forward, pressing a slow, gentle kiss to her lips before adding, “But very good.”

“Right, yeah. Obvs.” Cosima smiled and shrugged. “I’ll see you in class.”

She nodded and turned to open her car door, “I can’t wait.”

The door shut behind her and Cosima started her short walk home.


	2. You've Got One Thing In Common, It's This Tongue Of Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more plot than porn in this one. So sorry.

Cosima was curled naked in her chair with her knees drawn up to her chest when Delphine knocked on her door. She’d been distracted by a theory in the shower and had immediately sat down to work it out on paper. Her hair was still damp, but she was otherwise dry when Delphine’s fist on the heavy wood pulled her from her work. She glanced up at the time and leapt up from the desk, scrambling to find clothes. She’d managed to slip on an old pair of high school gym shorts, folded over a few times at the waist, and a bra before Delphine knocked a third time, calling her name through the door.

“Uh, one second, sorry!” Cosima grabbed the purple silk robe that was draped over the edge of her bed and threw it over her shoulders, tying it as she ran to the door, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor.

Delphine had a broad smile on her face when the brunette flung the door open, “You lost track of time again, didn’t you?” She took in Cosima’s ensemble and laughed at her affirmed suspicions.

The shorter woman twisted her wrist in the air, “You know me. I couldn’t be ready on time if my life depended on it.”

Delphine leaned in for a quick kiss, “Lucky for you this is not a life-threatening situation.”

Cosima smiled and stepped aside, letting Delphine into the apartment. She was a brushing whirlwind of floral perfume and sweet smelling food. “What’ve you got there?” Cosima pointed to the small bag she was carrying.

“Macarons and chocolate covered strawberries,” Delphine glanced back at Cosima over her shoulder with waggling eyebrows, “my favorites. I thought we could use a little snack while we study.”

The brunette moved to stand behind her, reaching around her body to dig into the bag she’d set on what served as the kitchen counter in the studio apartment. “Sweet, I’m starving.” Cosima pulled out a puffy cake and bit into it. She let out a wanton moan the second the sweet taste hit her tongue, “Damn, this is really good.”

“Mmm,” Delphine hummed and nodded, reaching in for her own. “There is a little French pastry shop on the other side of town. It is a bit of a drive but, I think, well worth it.” She pulled out a strawberry and turned to lean against the counter. She held it up and opened her mouth to indicate she wanted Cosima to do the same and when she did Delphine’s tongue darted out to swipe across her own lips. The blonde lifted the strawberry to Cosima’s mouth and held her free hand under it to catch the chocolate that broke off when she bit into it. It was sloppy, juice and chocolate covering the shorter woman’s lips, but it was a delicious mix of tartness and sweetness that pulled another appreciative moan from deep in her rumbling stomach.

Delphine dropped the chocolate in her palm into the bag and, with fingertips on the underside of Cosima’s chin, drew the brunette in for a kiss. Delphine sucked the juice from her bottom lip and cleaned the top with a pass of her tongue. “Delicious,” she muttered to herself before closing the distance again. Cosima’s hands found slim hips and she leaned in closer, pinning Delphine to the counter with her weight. She could feel the blonde smile against her before slowly pulling back. Cosima grinned and snatched her treat from between long fingers, turning and striding to the desk. She spun her papers to face her and finished the strawberry in a few messy bites while she flipped through her notes.

“I thought we could work on preparing for our lab tomorrow,” Cosima could hear Delphine’s voice moving closer until she felt the tall woman pressed to her back. Delphine’s lips found her neck and a trail of kisses led to her ear where the French woman whispered, “or we can focus on studying for the test next week.”

Cosima hummed and tilted her head to the side to give Delphine better access to the stretch of skin she was focused on. “Whatever you want.” Whatever Delphine wanted was more than fine with Cosima. If the blonde wanted to skip to their regular post-study fuck without cracking a book Cosima would have been overjoyed.

“The lab work it is, then.” Cosima felt the curl of Delphine’s grin against her shoulder, “Do you have the notes from last week?”

The brunette nodded, “Yeah, of course, they’re here somewhere.” She tried to ignore the feeling of Delphine’s blunt teeth closing around the muscles moving under her skin while she riffled through the papers. Cosima took a deep breath and held up the requested pages, “Here!”

Delphine pulled them from her hand and spun on her heel, walking away into the open living space, reading over them. “Not the anatomy lab,” she turned back and dropped the papers on the desk, searching through the mess herself to find what she was looking for, “the diagnostics lab.”

Cosima sucked against her teeth, “I didn’t write anything down. I remember it, though. We’ll have to see three ‘patients’ and successfully diagnose their ailments and then come up with a treatment plan for each.”

Delphine rested her hand against the disorganized slew of papers and nodded shortly, “Ah, yes. I suppose that will be more difficult to study for, there could be any number of illnesses.”

“More difficult?” Cosima chuckled, “More difficult than practicing a cadaver dissection?”

The blonde locked eyes with Cosima over her shoulder and grinned, “You make a good point.”

The short student reached for Delphine’s hips, squeezing them gently, “I guess we don’t have anything we can study then…” She let her eyes move slowly up Delphine’s body until they landed on her lips.

The blonde laughed loudly and gripped her wrists, “Cosima! We have to study. We can take turns pretending to be patients.”

Cosima’s pout turned into a toothy grin, “For dissection or diagnosis?” She slid a finger like a scalpel across the skin of the taller woman’s stomach where her short shirt left it exposed.

Delphine bit her lip and shoved Cosima back gently, her hazel eyes dancing, “For diagnosis.”

Cosima sighed and rounded the desk, flopping heavily into the chair and leaning back, drumming her fingers against the wooden edge, “Alright, Doctor Neihaus, ready for patient intake. What’s bothering you, cutie?”

Delphine smiled and rolled her eyes in thought, “I am a 42-year-old female. I…have these welts and tiny blisters in patches down the left side of my body…” she bit her lip, “they itch and burn and hurt badly.”

Cosima groaned and slid her fingers under her glasses to rub at her eyes, “You have shingles. I’d prescribe an antiviral to reduce the severity and a corticosteroid for the pain. You’ll be fine in a month or so.”

Delphine scoffed, “Don’t you think you should ask me some questions before you jump to a diagnosis?”

The brunette bounced her palms against the desktop, “Do you have shingles?”

Delphine sucked on her bottom lip in silence for a beat before moving on, “I am a 16-year-old boy recovering from a broken elbow. I’ve been in physical therapy for three months and I am recently having trouble bending my elbow.”

“Sharp pain? Feels like your elbow is locking in place and you can’t unbend it?” The blonde nodded. “You’ve got tendonitis from the repetitive motions in physical therapy— take some ibuprofen kid, it’s never going to get any better. Come on, Delphine, you’re going too easy on me.”

She sighed and paced for a minute or two, thinking. “Okay. I am a 25-year-old woman. I have been feeling extremely sluggish and weak with aching muscles and joint pain in my hands. My fingers are always cold and I have been suffering with frequent bouts of shortness of breath.”

Cosima pursed her lips and leaned forward in her chair, eyeing Delphine with suspicion. “What else?”

She shrugged, grinning with smug self-satisfaction. “That’s all.”

Cosima squinted up at the ceiling, spinning her chair in a slow circle, “Raynaud’s…”

“Yes,” Delphine drew out the word and slinked closer to rest her hip against the desk.

“I’d do a blood test?”

The blonde smiled, “Okay, what are you looking for?”

“CBC?”

“Blood tests indicate anemia and leukopenia.”

Cosima stood quickly and spun to face her, “Your symptoms could all be caused by the anemia.”

Delphine wandered back to the kitchen counter, fishing a strawberry from her bag of treats, “Yes, but anemia does not explain the low white blood cell count.”

“What about antibodies? Anti-Sm?”

She shook her head and spoke around a mouthful of sticky, red, berry juice, “Tests are negative.”

“APL?”

A nod and a swallow, “Positive.”

Cosima clapped her hands, “Great! ESR?”

“Elevated.” Delphine dropped the stem into the trash can and licked her fingertips. She was gleefully watching Cosima pace the small apartment, leaning back into the counter.

“Inflammation, screwy blood cell counts… We’re clearly dealing with an autoimmune disease…” The brunette took another pass wall-to-wall before turning to Delphine again, hands outstretched, “Any problems with motion?”

“Non.”

She sighed, “That’ll rule out ALS, MS…” Cosima ticked off options on her fingers. Realization hit quickly, of course Delphine would give her one of the most difficult diseases to diagnose that she could think of. “Do you have any sensitivity to sunlight?!”

A slow smile spread across the French woman’s face and she nodded, “Yes, sometimes I break out in a rash.”

Cosima grinned and moved to the counter, pinning Delphine against it, “Then I’d like to test for ANA.”

Delphine knew Cosima had caught on and her head bobbed again in another nod, “Positive.”

The shorter woman leaned in close enough to taste the chocolate on Delphine’s exhales, “I’m going to guess the anti-dsDNA test is also going to come back positive.”

Hazel eyes were darting down to Cosima’s mouth, lips catching as they brushed together, “Yes,” she whispered, “it is.”

“You have lupus,” Cosima murmured into her, teasing Delphine’s lips with her own.

Long arms tangled around Cosima’s neck and her fingers got lost in her dreads as Delphine’s tongue plunged into her mouth. Cosima pulled her deeper into the apartment and stumbled around the desk, walking backwards with awkward steps, trying to find her way to the bed with eyes closed and brain otherwise occupied. Cosima felt Delphine’s fingers working the knot of her robe. She wasn’t sure if the blonde’s hands were cold or if her skin was just over-heated, but Delphine left a trail of goosebumps across Cosima’s shoulders and down the length of her arms when she dropped the silk garment to the floor.

The blonde was more aware of their surroundings than Cosima was, giving her a sharp shove that sent her body bouncing back against the mattress. Delphine smiled over Cosima, pulling her loose tank top over her head and reaching around to unclasp her bra. The brunette scrambled further onto the bed, grabbing Delphine’s shoulders as she crawled up her body. She tasted like chocolate and sweet strawberries and eagerly deepened their kiss when Cosima pressed a thigh tight up into the inseam of her jeans. Delphine groaned and reached between them with a fumbling hand to get at the closure, “Why did I wear these jeans?”

Cosima laughed and tried to help, the two of them managing to get the button undone by working together. “Again, with the pants. You should really just start showing up to study in nothing but a trench coat.” Delphine was more invested in trying to kick out of the skin-tight denim than she was in laughing at Cosima’s joke, but she gave an effort. The brunette rolled her eyes and flipped Delphine onto her back, “Here.” The tall woman lifted her hips and Cosima pulled the jeans down her legs, kissing a path down one and back up the other once they were free. “You managed to put on underwear this time, though. I’m impressed.” Cosima grinned, hooked a finger under the waistband, and snapped it against Delphine’s skin.

The French student giggled and lashed out with her legs, knocking Cosima over with a well-placed blow to the midsection. Delphine leapt up onto her hands and knees, pouncing over the supine woman, palms pinning Cosima’s shoulders to the bed. “And they are going to be ruined, I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since the moment your lips closed around that strawberry.” Delphine dipped her body low, her bare skin grazing against Cosima’s. The brunette cupped Delphine’s breasts and lifted them to her mouth, swirling her tongue around first one nipple and then the other. Delphine sat back on Cosima’s hips, dragging the smaller woman up with her. Her hands slid over Cosima’s shoulders and down her back as she pressed her breasts into the sucking heat of Cosima’s mouth. Delphine moaned quietly and moved a hand up to cup the back of the brunette’s neck, letting out a sibilant hiss, “Yes.”

Cosima wrapped an arm around her and leaned forward until Delphine was sprawled out under her. The fluffy mess of curls was like an artist’s brushstrokes over Cosima’s deep burgundy pillows. She couldn’t help but pause to take the sight in. The light streaming in from between the curtains drew a column of light up Delphine’s length, from milky stomach to hairline, haloing her freckled face. Though far less curvy than the reflection Cosima was used to seeing in the mirror, she had soft, pliant flesh along the swell of her hips and her skin gave easily under the short woman’s fingertips. Delphine’s playful smile softened and her eyes blinked more slowly. She ran her hands up Cosima’s forearms, leaving her hair on end in their wake. “Kiss me,” she whispered. And Cosima did.

Delphine tilted her hips until the brunette fell to the mattress at her side. Her fingers knotted with Cosima’s and she pulled downward, slipping their hands under the waistband of the soft cotton underwear they hadn’t managed to take off. They entered her together with a finger each. Delphine struck up a slow rhythm and when she finally pulled out Cosima replaced the finger with a second of her own. Delphine drew a wet path up the flat plain of Cosima’s stomach on her way to the brunette’s open mouth; she smiled while Cosima ran her tongue over the coated digit and when it was clean Delphine slid her hand back down to rub slow, lazy circles over her own clit.

Cosima matched her relaxed pace, dropping kisses across her shoulders and chest. Delphine usually wanted her orgasms quick and hard, but she rocked her hips gently against Cosima’s fingers, seemingly content to just roll over the edge. The brunette was never one to complain when Delphine was writhing next to her. The French woman’s free hand crossed over her body to cup Cosima’s cheek and she held her awe-filled amber gaze while she came with a deep shiver. Delphine’s half-lidded eyes eventually slid closed and she moaned when Cosima slipped out of her, biting her lip and arching her back— stretching long and languid over the sheets.

Cosima trailed her fingers up Delphine’s body, tracing circles around her navel. “Do you want to go again?”

Hazel eyes fluttered open and Delphine sat up to look at the clock on the bedside table, “Mmm, I would love that, but I can’t.” She frowned and flopped back down, rolling onto her side and rubbing Cosima’s arm affectionately, “I have plans, I am actually running a bit late.”

Cosima grinned, “It’s your fault, you started this.”

Delphine chuckled and kissed the brunette softly, “Oui, you are right. I should be punished.”

Cosima lit up, “I can do that.” She scooted closer and pressed her length against the blonde, slipping her knee between Delphine’s thighs, cupping her ass to pull her closer.

“Cosima,” Delphine let out a quiet moan at the friction and gave in to rocking her hips into it. “I really can’t stay.”

“What is more important than this?” Cosima leaned over her for better leverage, pressing more roughly against her. Delphine grew silent and broke eye contact. Jealousy tugged at Cosima’s gut, “Your boyfriend?”

Delphine sighed and bit her lip, “Cosima…”

“Seriously?” The short woman rolled off of her then off the bed, walking to lean her shoulder against the doorless entryway to the room, “You came over here to get laid and then you’re just going to leave and what, get fucked by Professor Leekie?”

Delphine shot up, “Who told you that?”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Cosima pressed her palm to her forehead, “You’re fucking Leekie? He’s the mysterious boyfriend you refuse to talk to anyone about? Everyone knows, Delphine. Everyone is talking about it.”

The blonde was quick off the bed, fumbling into her clothes with shaking hands, “No, it’s not true. I don’t know who is spreading those rumors but it is no one’s business.”

“He’s old and gross, Delphine.”

“You don’t know him!” The blonde shot at her, a hand jumping up to cover her outburst.

Cosima clenched her jaw and shook her head. “Just get out.”


	3. She's Got A Boyfriend Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I only edited half of this. But I didn't edit the second chapter at all and y'all didn't hate that shit, so I guess we're good.

“Cosima, please talk to me,” Delphine was a breath from whining, her face pressed to the seam of Cosima’s front door, “the exam is tomorrow, we need to study.”

Cosima pulled off her glasses and dropped them on her open textbook. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. “You don’t need to study, Delphine, Leekie’ll give you an A, just suck his dick or something.”

She could hear the heavy sigh that accompanied the thud of Delphine’s forehead on the doorframe. “Can we at least talk? Please?”

“I don’t have time to talk. I’m busy studying for the exam I’m bound to fail when your boyfriend realizes you’ve been coming around to get your pussy licked by his least favorite student.” She slid her glasses back on, twitching her nose to settle them in place.

“Cosima!”

The dreaded student sighed and pushed herself away from the desk. She pressed her palms against the wood and stood, her back aching from three hours hunched over her notes. “Honestly, Delphine,” she took the few steps to the door quickly, swinging it open with unnecessary force, “go home. I just really don’t want you here.”

Delphine still had her head pressed to the wall, she rolled onto her shoulder and looked at Cosima with wide, sad eyes. “Cosima, I have never been anything less than honest with you.” The brunette turned sharply and walked to her desk, dropping unceremoniously back into her chair. Delphine took hesitant steps into the apartment and shut the door behind her. “I told you the first time we kissed that I had a boyfriend. You’ve always said you were okay with our arrangement.”

“Yeah, no strings attached, I remember.” Cosima grumbled, elbows bracketing her textbook, head in her hands. She stared down at the page but the words were blurred by her anger.

“Yes, so why the sudden change?” Delphine crouched at the other side of the desk and tried to catch Cosima’s eye, “I like what we have. You are an excellent study buddy.”

The brunette glared over the top of her glasses, “And an excellent fuck buddy.”

“Yes, that too, but that is not the reason I keep coming back. I enjoy your friendship.” Delphine tried to reach across the space but Cosima jerked away so she rounded the desk, spinning Cosima to face her and kneeling down in front of her. “Why are you so angry about this? I don’t want to lose you.”

Cosima tried to lean back to create more space between them, but Delphine had her hands on the arms of the chair, keeping it firmly forward. “Maybe you shouldn’t have led me on all year.”

The taller woman shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing, “I have never led you on. You know that.” Cosima sighed, she was right, Delphine had been honest about her intentions from the start, but telling the other woman that she was jealous didn’t seem like a valid option. It didn’t matter anyway, Delphine had already figured it out— “You are jealous of Aldous.”

“No.” The blonde’s look of desperation made Cosima give after only a few beats. Her voice came out hushed, timid, “Yes.”

Hazel eyes turned away to look around the expanse of the apartment. “I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Delphine whispered.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cosima shoved her chair back and got to her feet, walking into her bedroom with her hands on her hips, “you don’t feel the same way about me.”

Delphine stood and followed. She reached for Cosima, but the shorter woman turned away from her. “I care about you very much.”

Cosima shouted, “It’s not the same and you know it!” The blonde dropped silently to sit on the edge of the bed in defeat. “Does he know you’re screwing around on him?!”

“It’s not like that!” Delphine mustered up the strength to respond firmly, “We have an understanding.”

Cosima scoffed, “So, he’s fucking other students. That’s what you mean, right?”

Delphine shrugged and shook her head, disinterested, “It is none of my business.”

“Don’t you think it should be?”

The blonde stood, her agitation growing, “You do not get to judge my relationship, Cosima. I’m sorry, but it is none of your business either.” She bit her lip, shook her head regretfully, and made for the door, “I should go. Good luck on the exam.”

Delphine had the knob in her hand when Cosima finally spoke, “Don’t leave.” She turned slowly and found the brunette with arms crossed tight against her chest and tears welling behind her glasses. “I’m sorry. Stay. Just…don’t go. Please.”

Pale fingers trailed off the doorknob when she closed the distance between them in three long strides. Cosima’s arms opened just in time to wrap around Delphine’s waist. She took the Cosima’s face with both hands and tilted it upward, smiling softly and running the pads of her thumbs over parting lips. The short woman stretched her neck, fisted Delphine’s shirt and pulled herself up onto her toes. Cosima moaned when they met, softly at first, when the backs of her knees hit the mattress, when Delphine fell over her and their teeth banged, bruising hungry mouths. Delphine’s hands grew desperate, sliding under the hem of Cosima’s shirt to press nails into her soft skin. They worked in tandem to crawl up the bed without breaking their kiss, abandoning shouted words to fight with passionate tongues instead.

Cosima’s thighs gripped Delphine’s hips and she wrapped an arm around the blonde’s shoulders to keep her close when they parted for air, “This isn’t going to change anything, is it?” She asked sadly.

Delphine slowed her frantic touch, locking eyes with the shorter woman. She shook her head slightly, “I’m sorry… We don’t have to—I can go, if you—“ she started pulling away, but the cage Cosima had around her tightened.

“No. I want you, and if this is all there is, then…then I want this too. I do. Don’t go.” Brown eyes stayed open, maintaining contact while she moved her lips gently against Delphine’s. She gripped the hem of the blonde’s shirt and tugged it up, muttering into their kiss, “Off.”

They broke apart to discard shirts and Delphine rolled onto her back, both of them ditching their pants and underwear as well. Delphine arched up and slid a hand behind her to unclasp her bra, she threw it to the floor and flipped to lay over Cosima just as the other woman dropped her own bra off the side of the bed. They pressed their naked flesh together, entwining legs and tongues once again. Delphine got her arms underneath her and bore her hips down against Cosima’s, rocking them forward and back, grinding her thigh into the brunette’s sex.

Cosima moaned and leaned upward to keep their lips pressed together. She dug her fingernails into the muscles flexing under the skin of Delphine’s lower back as the blonde moved roughly over her. Delphine moved a hand down to Cosima’s thigh and nudged it outward, Cosima took the cue to spread her legs and gasped as Delphine’s thigh caught and dragged against her clit, “Fuck.” She rutted her hips up into the pressure, “Delphine?”

“Oui?” The French woman didn’t ease her grinding, just panted out the word and doubled her effort.

Cosima’s head dropped back and she bit her lip and groaned. “I need to feel you, please.”

Delphine dipped her head to lay kisses up the length of Cosima’s throat, “Tell me what you want.” They’d been at it all year but Cosima could count the number of times Delphine had actually fucked her on one hand. Not that she minded— pleasuring the blonde was a gift in and of itself. Still, her heart raced at the thought of Delphine bringing her to orgasm.

“I want you inside me,” Cosima bucked her hips to further make her point, “like right now.” Delphine smiled and shifted her weight back, moving a hand between them. She didn’t get far when Cosima caught her arm. “No.” Cosima reached to the nightstand and slid her fingers around the knob of the drawer, yanking it open.

Delphine’s brows rose and she sat back on her knees, leaning over to peer inside, “Mon dieu, Cosima. Are you serious?”

The brunette bit her lip, “You don’t have to—“

“Non, it’s not that. I just…” Delphine reached inside and pulled the strap on out with a timid hand, “I have never used one before.” She turned the thing over to look at it from all angles— it had adjustable nylon straps that went around the waist and thighs, the toy was big, but not uncomfortably so, and there was a hooked end that fit inside the wearer.

Cosima’s nervous expression turned to a smile, “It’s not hard. Do you want to try?” Delphine eyed her with apprehension but eased into a nod when Cosima sat up, kissing her gently and cupping her cheek. “Sweet!” Cosima gleefully bounced against the mattress and gestured for Delphine to stand up. She flung her legs over the side of the bed and helped Delphine into the contraption. The blonde shifted her hips when Cosima eased the shorter end inside of her, letting out a squeak and covering her mouth when the dreaded student playfully tugged at the toy, causing the piece inside of her to press against her g-spot. “Cool, huh?”

Delphine lowered her hand to Cosima’s shoulder and nodded, “Yes, very.”

Cosima grinned up at her and tightened the straps, “Too tight?”

“I don’t think so,” Delphine glanced down at the protrusion, biting her lip.

The brunette ran her hands up Delphine’s thighs and kissed her stomach, “Are you okay? Is this all too much? We can still go back to the fun-with-friction, I was having a blast. Or you can use your fingers, or whatever. No big deal.”

Delphine tried out a smile and it fit well, “It is new. I’m just a little, uhm, awkward?”

“Hmm, you just gotta get into it. Here,” Cosima smirked before slipping the head of the toy between her lips and pulling Delphine closer, taking more of the blonde’s new dick into her mouth.

“Oh,” Delphine started, surprised, “ohh,” she chuckled when Cosima looked up at her, “I’m beginning to understand why this is so appealing.”

Cosima had to release the toy, laughing too hard to continue. “Dammit, Delphine, I’m trying to give you a blow job.”

“I don’t need a blow job,” Delphine grinned and nudged Cosima’s shoulders.

Cosima scooted back to lean against the pillows, reaching over into the drawer blindly and coming out with a bottle of lube. Delphine crawled between her knees and sat back on her heels. She watched Cosima pop open the bottle and grimace, “Ugh, I fucking hate this stuff, it gets everywhere.”

Delphine grabbed her hand before she could tip the lubricant into her palm, “If you don’t like it, don’t use it.”

Cosima tilted her head and smiled, “It’s, uh, been a while since…” she gestured towards the dildo, “The lube is gross, but it’ll help.”

Delphine snapped the lid shut and set it on the nightstand, “I can think of a better way.” Without another word she crawled back a bit and began kissing a path down Cosima’s torso, she frowned when she tried to lay down between open thighs, the toy poking uncomfortably into the mattress.

Cosima smiled and pulled Delphine up towards the top of the bed, “You’re a genius. Lay down…” she pushed Delphine onto her back, “right here.” The blonde’s eyes lit up as she pieced together Cosima’s plan. She shifted into a comfortable position and watched eagerly as the other woman swung a leg over her and settled against her chest, knees on either side of her head and shins up over her shoulders. “Okay?”

Delphine licked her lips and nodded, “Oui.” She placed her hands on Cosima’s ass and nudged her upward.

Cosima giggled, “Believe it or not, I’ve actually never done this before.”

Delphine grinned and lifted her head to tentatively lick at Cosima’s slit, “That makes two of us.” She flattened her tongue and ran it through the brunette’s folds.

Cosima gasped at the sensation, “Okay, this is weird.”

“Bad weird?”

“Shh, less talking, more— Oh!” She groaned, “More that.”

Delphine chuckled and pressed her tongue firmly against Cosima’s clit, licking in a slow, rough rhythm. Cosima wobbled and slapped both hands against the top of the headboard, squeezing it with all her strength. Delphine moved her tongue to tease at the short woman’s entrance. She plunged in as deeply as she could and withdrew slowly, repeating the motion several times before turning her attention back to the throbbing bundle of nerves. Cosima wanted nothing more than to grind down against Delphine’s fluttering movements, but worried that any adjusting on her part would send her crashing down on top of the blonde. She tried to focus on staying upright but the building waves of pleasure made her thighs tremble. When her orgasm exploded through her body she lurched forward to hug her chest to the headboard, pulling herself off Delphine’s steadily working mouth.

Delphine sat up quickly and turned on her knees, reaching with worried hands for Cosima’s shaking back. “Cosima, are you okay?”

The brunette gave a weak laugh that stuttered at the end as another aftershock rocked her. She nodded and licked her dry lips, “Yeah, yeah,” she panted, trying to catch her breath, “that was a fucking trip.”

Delphine cocked her head, unfamiliar with the expression, “That is good though, right?”

Cosima let out another laugh, “Yes, it’s good. I, uh, I’m a fan of that position.” She made a ‘check’ motion in the air with her index finger and fell limply to her side.

The blonde smiled and nodded as she pulled Cosima down the bed by her hips, “I will remember that.”

“Mmm, you’d better,” she wrapped her arms around Delphine’s neck and kissed her deeply, breaking away briefly to whisper “you’re amazing” before capturing her mouth again.

Delphine grazed her fingernails down Cosima’s sides, drawing a shiver out of the brunette. She pulled back slowly, “Do you still want to…”

Cosima nodded and shifted her hips to line up with Delphine’s. She reached between them, wrapped her hand around the toy, and gently tugged Delphine closer. Hazel eyes slid shut and Delphine’s lips parted with a moan. Looking down between their bodies and struggling to get a decent view, she let Cosima guide the way. She felt a slight resistance and Cosima groaned and dropped her head back against the pillows. Delphine was afraid to make any movements, but the brunette grabbed her hips and urged her forward, “It’s in, just go slow.“ Delphine lifted her eyes to watch Cosima’s face and cautiously tested closing the distance between their hips. She stopped immediately when Cosima’s features tensed. The shorter woman chuckled and shook her head, slowly pressing herself further onto the toy, “I wasn’t kidding when I said it’s been a while. I’m fine, it’s just a little tight at first.”

“You are okay?”

“Yeah, totally. Come on.”

Delphine nodded and continued until their pelvises were pressed together. She smiled triumphantly and let Cosima wiggle into a comfortable fit. Delphine gasped the first time she pulled back, Cosima’s clenching muscles causing the insert to knock roughly against her front wall, “Merde!”

Cosima grinned and ran her hands across the blonde’s back. “Yeah? It’s good?”

Delphine moved forward gently and withdrew, seeking out the sensation again, and was rewarded with a pleasant tingle spreading outward from her g-spot. After a few more thrusts Cosima’s body began to adjust and there was less resistance to pull against. Without the distraction, Delphine was able to focus on the brunette’s pleasure. She did the things she knew she, herself, enjoyed— rolling her hips down to stimulate Cosima’s clit and varying the speed and force behind her thrusts, she was finding it hard to maintain any sort of reliable rhythm anyway and her arms were quickly growing tired of holding her weight. Maybe men were bringing more to the table than she’d originally thought. Still, she couldn’t have been doing too bad, Cosima was a squirming, mewling mess of dreadlocks and panted breaths.

She dropped down onto her elbows with the intention of easing the strain on her arms and was pleasantly surprised by the strength with which Cosima grabbed her head and drew her to a peaked nipple, arching her back up to maximize contact. Delphine grinned and dropped kisses against Cosima’s olive skin, closing her mouth over the taut flesh, rolling it between her teeth. Thrusting while laying flat over Cosima proved difficult so Delphine switched to rocking her hips slowly instead. A hoarse moan caught in Cosima’s throat and short, muscular legs wrapped tightly around Delphine’s waist. Even from her position over the brunette, Delphine could feel the change in depth as Cosima’s pelvis canted upward and her internal muscles drew the toy in. The clenching of around the dildo made her falter in her movements.

“No, don’t stop,” Cosima whimpered in her ear, “so close.” She urged Delphine on, rolling her hips up and digging her heels into the blonde’s ass.

“Jamais de la vie!” Delphine rose onto her arms again and took Cosima’s cue, grinding in short, deep strokes until the shorter woman groaned loudly.

“Fuck, Delphine!” Cosima grabbed the blonde and pulled her down biting sharply into her shoulder to muffle the keening moan threatening to burst forth.

Delphine winced and grabbed the back of Cosima’s head. She pressed her hips tight to the other woman’s and felt the pulsing waves of her orgasm as gentle pressure against the piece of the toy nestled inside her own sex. Delphine gave a quiet moan when Cosima loosened her jaw and turned her head to nuzzle into her neck.

Cosima hummed and rolled Delphine onto her back, curling over her to rest her head on the blonde’s chest. They took a minute to catch their breath. “Was that alright?” Delphine asked, suddenly self-conscious in the afterglow.

Cosima chuckled and nodded weakly against her. “Yes,” the word came out as more of a groan than an actual English word, but Delphine caught the gist and smiled.

She ran her hands down Cosima’s back, tracing her spine with gentle fingertips. “Bien, I am glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks should go out to my roommate who sent me a list of sexual scenarios for the fic. She also read all of it, like a trooper, and told me what was hot and what to get rid of. Good job buddy. I appreciate you.
> 
> I also appreciate all of you guys for reading. *Thumbs up*


End file.
